robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Datovidny/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Helloher (Talk) 13:43, September 7, 2010 Editing I don't want to sound to rude but your recent edits have been quite poor and I have had to spend time clearing them up, some of it has even been a little fanboyish, such as Gravedigger being the aggressor. Could you please be more careful with what you write. 16:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Team Big Cheese I know this was a long time ago but I just wanted to ask where you got the information about The Big Cheese being sold. It's just I think it would be better if the information about to whom it was sold to was in the article. If you could add this information that would be great. Thanks in advance"H-DRules (talk) " 20:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as you haven't responded, I'm going to remove the information until its confirmed that The Big Cheese was sold."H-DRules (talk) " 21:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say sorry for being rude for no reason, its just I was annoyed that you hadn't replied. Please do add the information to the article though, as it would the article closer to completion."H-DRules (talk) " 16:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, its fine. It's a pity that you didn't get to buy The Big Cheese."H-DRules (talk) " 11:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What is it about Dantomkia? David, I've got a question for you. What on earth is wrong with Dantomkia in the All Stars of Series 7? Their aerial, not for the fact that they ONLY competed in 2 wars rather than 5 or 6 like the rest. Feel free to continue your case(If you want/can).-- 22:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It's your opinion. I'm not going to force you to like Dantomkia.-- 17:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Polls David, how do people vote on your 'Thoughts of the Month'?-- 23:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Another Cornish guy! Nice to have another cornish guy on this wiki. By the way I'm from Newquay :D --Bowsersshell 20:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Award for Best Engineering Congratulations. However, a note to other admins. I really don't wish to be dragged back to the Wiki by responsibilities of badges and awards, rather to continue my freelance editing and to simply perform admin duties as a janitor, not a principal. Please take it upon yourselves to continue handing out these well-deserved awards. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I must say I am very impressed with the work you have been doing on the wiki. Keep it up and you may earn yourself a few badges to go with your well-deserved award. Christophee (talk) 02:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Team Mousetrap As seen here, http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:UK_Series_Teams#New_plan, it was decided which teams were notable enough to receive team pages. I deleted Team Mousetrap in April last year, and you should have received a notification on the screen when you recreated it. As expected for such an insignificant team, the page merely listed the robots and their designs and combat records, which defeats the purpose of the page. Recreating a deleted page usually warrants a block, and you've now done so twice, but I'm going to make sure you understand what I'm saying before I consider this. Please refrain from creating pages that have no use and focus on other projects. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Whilst I understand that you are only trying to contribute, I reject the comment that nearly every critical page is completed. I've been single-handedly doing both the weapons split ups, and the robot improvement drive (involving putting hyperlinks in results boxes to relevant episodes and creating trivia) which I am sure you are more than capable of doing. See Ramming blades and Roadblock for examples of each. Additionally, all the merchandise pages are yet to be created and there are a number of far inferior quality episode pages which should be about the quality of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B. It does not take much to find things that need doing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Again I am delighted to award you with your first badge for your contribution to the Spawn Again article. You may display it on your userpage if you so wish. Normally you would require more than just expanding the robot history to earn a badge, but you added so much additional content that I thought it was worthy. A good way of earning badges in future would be to add trivia sections to robots that don't yet have them. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 16:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) SMIDSY Keep up the good work. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 20:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I would very much appreciate it if, during your edits of robot pages, insert the links into the results box like I've been doing on the Series 1 robots. You can see what they look like on Stinger. I appear to be the only one doing so at the moment, so your help would really be appreciated and make you deserving of more badges. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 00:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) There's no point in adding a new heading for each new badge. Excellent work on this article. Just make sure you provide a link for each episode/competition in the results table and make sure the links are formatted properly. Christophee (talk) 20:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Pinball champion Re: Pages I may been emphatic, but I was far from angry, don't worry. Yes, that would be a great idea if you could focus on those. I'm not sure if you have Metal Mayhem, because those pages are nearly all done, but if you wanted to do just the ones you can, its still just fine. Go right ahead. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's '''Do not use this term to describe the properties of a robot, since it means "it is", when clearly "its" is the correct term. I noticed you even taking the correct word and changing it to the incorrect term in your X-Terminator edits. Use "it is" when giving advice for/against in Extreme Destruction articles. Otherwise, good work. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) X-Terminator I'm very impressed with the amount you added to this article, and great work with the links in the results table. Here's yet another well-deserved badge. Keep it up. Christophee (talk) 11:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Diotoir Good work on the Diotoir page. If you're interested in earning a badge for that work, just add all the relevant links to the results table and I will happily award you with one. Christophee (talk) 11:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent work. Christophee (talk) 15:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Gemini This one is from me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese badge I have been noticing but I haven't noted which badges you've been given. The only suggestion I have to make sure I among others notice when you should get badges is to flesh out Trivia. The best places to look are the categories a certain robot is in, searching for their name on DYK pages, and pulling facts out of the introduction paragraph and moving it to the trivia section. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you forgive me if I fail to notice any major work you do. I do try to look out for major contributions but it is possible I may miss some. As for this specific one, I haven't been online much in the last week or so as I have been very busy doing other things, so that's probably why I didn't see your contributions. I probably would have seen them eventually, but feel free to let me know in future if you feel I have missed any more major contributions. Keep up all the good work. I hope you know how much I and everybody else appreciates it. Christophee (talk) 17:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Seems I missed this one too. Better late than never. Christophee (talk) 15:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Steel Avenger Apologies for the seemingly outrageous edit. I forgot that rollback repeals every consecutive edit made by a user. I meant only to revert the edits you made yesterday, with the poor quality main picture and the rearrangements. John and Jackie picked that photo specifically for me to use for the main box, so that's staying, Series 5 only or not. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ming If you find quotes from both Series 5 main competition and the War of Independence from Series 4, then you will definitely get a badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about asking questions like that. I said earlier that you are welcome to let me know if you feel you deserve a badge, or if you are unsure what you need to do to earn one. Christophee (talk) 12:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC)